What Happens when you Taste a Soul
by ShoQueen
Summary: Grimmjow was the freak of Karakura High apart from Szayel,was short and four-eyed,the only friend he had was Stark.But what happend to him through the summer was a total mistery and Stark had a feeling it has to do something with the two green eyed kids


**Hey heyyyy people!this is my first bleach story,and my first story in genral,i hope you like it,im deciding whether to make this YAOI or OC...Grimm/oc or Grimm/Ulqui to be exact xP, well i read over this and its...kinda boring?well anyway, enjoy the chapter of Grimmy getting brutualy bullied!^_^**

I was walking down the empty hallway in my school, Karakura High, looking for my friend, as I heard a muffled groan. I sighed, and took out the bolt-cutter out of my bag for the fifth time today, you probably wonder, why would I need or let alone have a bolt-cutter in school?

Well, if not for my best friend, then for no reason at all.

You see, my friend has about visited each and every locker in this damned school at least a few times, each day he would get stuffed inside countless lockers around school, and/or visit the nurse because someone has inflicted what a normal eye would call serious damage on him, each time he would say "Its nothing" or "I've had worse", with that calm expression on his face, I'm afraid to ask by how much worse pain he had previously endured, poor thing's body probably got used to all the severe injuries he has gotten before.

It's a wonder he is still going on with his life, with all this humiliation and torture, in and outside of school, the second freakiest kid in this god-forsaken town, right after Szayel Aporro. Szayel, actually, has some balls and people are scared as fuck of this mad "scientist", as far as I know he should be thrown into an asylum, he dissects anything that he finds "intresting" or "unusual", he tried to do that to me once, lets just say I had to hide, and the only choice I had was the girls washroom…you can pretty much tell what happened afterwards…

Painful memories, lets just go back to reality;

So using that bolt-cutter I busted open the locker, and there fell out my friend, 5"4 feet tall, bone-sack, or he was too scrawny, my guess is his body rejects food, his glasses are cracked, and shirt ripped.

He sat on the floor for about 5 minutes, trying to catch his breath.

And finally looked up at me with those shocking cyan eyes that match his astonishing blue hair.

"Took you longer than usual, Stark. I thought I was gonna choke to death this time." Grimmjow breathed out as I helped him up.

"Yeah I know, I noticed you were gone but Monsieur Luiserban held me back." I said, "So, who was it this time, Nnoitora?"

"Yammi." He replied, and made a scornful expression at the retard's mention.

"I see, alright, off to the nurses, your nose looks pretty bad." I pointed out his crooked bleeding nose.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt. Besides, by now I've probably pissed the hell outta that nurse."

"But it's not your fault; she isn't supposed to blame you." I retorted.

"Stark, I don't want to go, we talked about this before and we don't need to again. Now let's go back to class" Right, even the nurse thinks he's a freak, why? Well, it's obvious; you don't see people with natural blue hair everyday do you? You probably don't see them at all; this is just like that guy from the Phantom of the Opera, only Grimmjow is more helpless.

"Fine…" I sighed, and we walked to class.

As we walked I eyed my bolt-cutter, it was getting dull from all the lockers I've busted, gotta ask my girlfriend Lillinette for a little money to buy a new one, since I already spent my share of money, you see we live together since grade 10 (we're in grade 12), were both orphans so we didn't have to convince any parents. Some people tell me she's very undergrowth but I could care less, she's my type and we love eachother and that's all that matters.

As we entered the English class Grimmjow's face was greeted with a giant Japanese - English dictionary, as it fell down, I noticed a crack was added on to Grimmjow's other glass lense, the first lense was already cracked from the same assault that happened a few days ago in Literature class.

"Well, at least now it's symmetrical!" Nnoitora joked and high-fived D-Roy for throwing that book. I glared at them, if only looks could kill.

"Alright class calm down. Grimmjow, where have you been and what happened to your nose? Shouldn't you be in the nurse's office?" Monsieur Luiserban asked with a superior sneer.

Grimmjow looked at the teacher and didn't respond, understood right away that the subject it too embarassing to talk about and just brushed it off.

We sat down at our seats and listened to the teacher's lecture until two skinny figures has entered the room, faces down, one male the other female, both with black hair. They handed Mr. Luiserban a paper which I guessed was an explenation note.

"I see, well then, Welcome to my english class." The teacher said and turned to us and announced "Class, we have two new transfer students, this is Maldicente and Ulquiorra Cifer, please welcome them warmly."


End file.
